Vicky's Song Oh my, my, my
by Percabeth95
Summary: Songfic of Mary's Song Oh my, my, my by Taylor Swift. Story better than summary! Please R&R.


**I was listening to a song on my iPod, and I realized that this was almost exactly how I would have pictured the story of Teddy and Victoire. In fact, all of this is very realistic, because they are indeed two years apart.**

**By the way, in case you haven't realized, the song this is based on is _Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my)_ by Taylor Swift.**

**I don't own Hogwarts, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, or Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my). (Sorry if I missed someone/something!)**

**I don't even own the plot, but I own some of the details, and the minor character Guy.**

* * *

"Look Teddy, there's the Archer, and the Lion, and there's O-ri-on, and Si-ri-us. Wasn't your cousin's name Si-ri-us O-ri-on?"

7-year-old Victoire lay in her backyard with her friend Teddy, staring in wonder at the numerous stars scattered through the sky. Teddy, being nine, was like a star himself to Victoire, who had known him her whole life. After all, Teddy's adopted dad, Harry, was Victoire's uncle, although the two friends weren't _really_ related.

Bill Weasley, Victoire's dad, stood in the window watching his daughter, when Harry approached him.

"Is Teddy ready to go?" With a glance out the window, Harry knew what was happening. He chuckled, "They're never going to grow tired of each other as long as they live. They're just going to grow up, and date, and get married, and take care of each other when they're old and we're dead and gone." Bill laughed.

"You tell your boy to stay away from my Vicky," he smiled.

Harry mimed a military salute and burst out in laughter. "I'd better get him, then." Stepping out the door, he called, "Teddy! Teddy Lupin!"

Teddy sat up, and he motioned for Victoire to follow him.

"Was gonna come anyway," she mumbled.

Teddy pleaded his dad not to make him go home. "Please, Harry, you can come look at constellations with us if you want!"

Harry's answer was firm. "Sorry, Teddy. Ginny wanted you home for supper before you have to go to Andromeda's, but I overruled, just the once. Now if we wait any longer she'll have a fit."

"Don't forget," Bill reminded them, "tomorrow's the Weasley Christmas Party, the one on the 23rd? You'll be right back here tomorrow, since Fleur insists on holding it here."

"Alright then. See-ya, Victoire."

"See-ya, Teddy."

As Teddy and Harry left via Floo, Bill turned to Victoire. "Time for you to go to bed, young lady." He kissed her forehead and sent her to her bedroom.

******

"Hey Vicky, ya wanna climb that tree? I bet you can't."

"I bet I can." Victoire stood facing him, her hands on her hips. She wasn't one to let anyone tell her she couldn't do something.

"I dare you to climb on up."

"Fine," she agreed, "but I get to dare you when I'm done."

"Fine."

Grabbing onto the lowest knot, Victoire put her feet on the trunk with some difficulty and scooted herself up a little bit. She then held on to the lowest branch, and rose a few branches beyond that. Smiling down at Teddy, she sat in triumph.

Teddy humphed, but agreed that she had fulfilled her dare and she could come down from the tree.

Upon reaching the ground, Victoire was questioned by Teddy as to what his dare would be. She pondered this for a few seconds, then spoke.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Teddy looked shocked, then he shrugged and said, "Okay."

Victoire's eyes widened and she ran away, leaving Teddy to fall over face forward in the grass.

"I'll get back at you for this, Victoire! You won't make a fool of me! I'll—I'll—I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something."

Ginny Potter, adopted mother of Teddy, exited her back door, ready to call the young playmates in to their pre-Christmas dinner, but paused when she saw the enraged Teddy and running Victoire. With a smile and a roll of her eyes, she walked to Teddy and attempted to calm him down. The pair of kids were smiling and reentering the house in a few minutes, and Ginny, watching them, exclaimed softly, "Oh my, my, my."

* * *

"Hey Vicky!"

"Yeah, Teddy, what do you want?" Eight and a half years later Victoire and Teddy were still the best of friends, but sixteen-year-old Victoire was worried about her next year at Hogwarts. Teddy, being eighteen, would not attend, and so Victoire would have to spend the year apart from him.

"I want you to follow me, come on!" Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand and dragged her into the backyard of his house. Upon approaching one of the many trees, he stopped and turned Victoire to him.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked. Victoire shook her head and Teddy continued. "I've always liked this tree, you know. A few years ago I dared you to climb it."

"A few years ago?"

"Well, more like eight and a half. Do you remember it? You were seven, I was nine."

"That's right. You said you were going to beat me up or something. You've always been bigger than me."

"Yes, but there was something else."

Victoire pondered her memories for a second. "I... I dared you to kiss me."

"And ran when I tried."

Victoire was becoming a bit nervous, because even though she didn't mind the way this conversation was going, she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to commence.

"Yes...?" she prodded.

With a sigh, Teddy continued. "You know, recently I've been wondering..." Victoire looked up hopefully. "I think I'm ready to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Victoire's face shone with pure joy, and she practically tackled him in an embrace. "Yes, yes!!"

Teddy looked surprised and happy. "Yes? You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!"

Victoire decided Teddy's eyes were brighter than stars for the rest of the day.

******

"Look at this, Vicky!"

Victoire followed Teddy to his backyard, where she saw a Muggle automobile. According to her grandfather, this kind was a "truck." "Where did you get this, Teddy?"

"Arthur gave it to me. It's called a truck. But he didn't have anywhere to keep it that Molly wouldn't know of right off the bat, so he gave it to me."

"Do you know how to drive it?"

"Arthur said to just hit the right-hand pedal to go, left-hand pedal to stop, and turn the big wheel to go side to side."

Victoire sighed. "I suppose you want me to go on a ride in it with you. Well, let's get it over with."

"No, no, no," he said. "Tonight, after dark."

"Teddy Remus Lupin, do you know how much trouble I could be in if I was caught?" Without letting him answer, she continued. "Fine, I'll go. You'll pick me up at two o'clock sharp. We'll go down to the creek by my house and come back at three." With a flip of her hair that very much resembled her mother, she glided away.

Teddy sighed, shook his head and followed.

******

"No, Teddy, I don't understand! Why can't you come for Christmas? It's my next chance to see you!"

"Look, Vicky, I need to do this for my job. This trip could bring a promotion soon!"

"I still don't see why you have to go!"

The end of their last date before Hogwarts was not a good time for Teddy to bring up his business trip approaching at Christmastime. Walking Victoire to the door, he had mentioned it in an offhand way and she had blown up.

"I already told you, Victoire, I—"

"No, Teddy, not now." Victoire let herself into her house and slammed the door behind her. Teddy collapsed onto the porch stairs and let out a sigh.

"That didn't go as well as I had hoped," he murmured.

Victoire, in her room, looked out the window and saw Teddy sitting on her stairs, but was determined not to let it get to her. She thought it was absolutely rotten of him not to tell her until the last night she had with him. Now she would have to leave the next day and wouldn't be able to see him until at least Easter break.

She went to sit on her bed, and her sister Dominique came in. "Did you know Teddy is out on our front porch?"

Victoire sighed. "Yes, Mini. He won't be able to be here for Christmas because of a business trip and he only just told me."

"Well, I wouldn't have told you until now either. Why tell you at the beginning of the date and have you be all depressed for the rest of the day?"

Victoire didn't want to admit it, but she knew Dominique was right. "Of course Mini, anything you say."

Fleur Weasley looked out her front window at six-thirty the next morning and saw Teddy, leaned against one of the columns, sitting there asleep.

"Oh my, my, my."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Come on Vic, just a bit farther... There."

Teddy removed Victoire's blindfold and she looked around to see a red and white checked blanket laid out on the grass at her favorite picnic spot for all twenty years of her life. A basket of food sat in the middle and two place settings were set there facing each other.

"Wow, Teddy, what is this for?"

"Can't a guy treat his girlfriend to a picnic every once in a while?" he asked with a smirk.

"He can, I guess. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's eat!"

Teddy sat opposite Victoire and they began to eat up the wonderful meal his Gram had made. When the two had eaten their fill, Teddy looked up at the sky and realized his timing was perfect. The sun was setting, providing the perfect environment.

"Victoire." Teddy stood and, after helping her to her feet, led Victoire a few feet away and turned them so that she could see the sunset.

"Yes, Teddy?"

Teddy removed his right hand from Victoire's left and began fidgeting in his jacket pocket. "You know Vicky, we've known each other all our lives. When I was three years old I was allowed to hold you once. All through Hogwarts we stayed good friends, and after my last year I asked you to become my girlfriend. You weren't my first girlfriend, but I knew there was something special about you and me. Now we've been dating for four years, and I have something to ask you." Teddy dropped to one knee and pulled his right hand out of his pocket, holding a ring. "Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?"

Victoire's smile had increased throughout the whole speech, and when he uttered the final question she shrieked out a "Yes" and nodded frantically. Teddy grinned wider than ever and stood, slipping the ring onto her left-hand ring finger. Victoire pulled him into a sweet kiss and murmured, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

******

"_Maman, Maman, tout la ville est ici! Je ne puis pas!_"(1) Victoire's nervousness had led her to resort to French.

"Calm down, _ma chere_,(2) you cahn do zis! You say zee whole town is here? Zis is _rien_,(3) because my wedding to your fahzer was _tres, tres grande_.(4) Now, let me put your veil on you, and you are ready. Your fahzer is waiting outside zis door." Fleur's assurance did little except tell Victoire that her parents' wedding had been larger than hers. "I must slip away to my seat now, _ma chere_, but I will see you."

Victoire's hands trembled as she closed the door, following her mother out. Turning to face her father, she put on a shaky smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They followed the rest of the wedding party to the doorway and waited in silence as they proceeded down the aisle and took there places. After the pre-bride formalities had taken place, Victoire heard her entrance song play. Bill led Victoire through the door and she saw Teddy standing at the end of her walkway. Although her nervousness didn't disappear like some said it could, everything but Teddy was pushed to the back of her mind. She barely registered the happily crying forms of Fleur and Ginny leaned against each other for support. Minutes later, though it seemed to be mere seconds to the wedding couple, Teddy was saying, "I do."

Victoire's face shone bright as she waited for her turn to commit herself to her fiancé. She uttered the long awaited words and heard the official say, "You may kiss the bride."

Victoire Lupin pulled herself into her husband's arms and he kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Teddy pulled Victoire into her old house, though her parents had moved out years before. The younger couple had finally managed to buy it back from the man who had bought it from Bill and Fleur.

"Did they move all of our things in?" Victoire asked. "We need to pick up Guy(5) from Ginny's in the next twenty minutes."

"That's fine, Vicky. Why don't you go on and Apparate over to get him, and I'll check on everything in the house." She left the house so as to be less disruptive in her Apparition.

Teddy wandered around the humble abode where he had played with Victoire when he was younger, spent time with her when he was a little older. Despite Victoire's worries, everything was in place for the family to live perfectly.

A crack sounded, followed by the cries of a baby. Teddy rushed to Victoire, who had just climbed the steps to the porch and was shushing the baby boy in her arms. "Here," he said. "Let me hold him." Victoire handed him the baby and in no time at all, Guy had fallen asleep from the gentle rocking of Teddy's arms.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered hesitantly.

Teddy looked up in surprise. "Yes?"

"I have... news... for you." He ushered her to finish. "Teddy, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Come on, Vicky!" At the age of eighty-nine, Teddy Lupin was still very active for his age, though eighty-nine was not quite so old to a wizard as it would be to a Muggle. This particular night, he and his wife Victoire, who was two years his junior, had planned a night of constellations, just like they used to eighty years before.

"Look Teddy," she said, "there's the Archer, and the Lion, and there's Orion, and Sirius. Wasn't your cousin's name Sirius Orion?"

"Yes ma'am, that is indeed true."

"However bright Sirius must have shone, you know you are like a star in the sky, Teddy."

"Oh my, my, my."

_

* * *

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growin' up and fallin' in love  
And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said Oh my, my, my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Took me back to when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I  
Oh my, my, my, my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said Oh my, my, my_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck  
And all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my, my, my, my_

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mommas cried  
You said I do, and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We would rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

_And I'll be 87, you'll be 89  
I still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky  
Oh my, my, my_

* * *

**Okay, here we go:**

**(1): Mama, Mama, the whole town is here! I can't!**

**(2): my dear**

**(3): nothing**

**(4): very, very large**

**(5): _Guy_ is a French name, pronounced [ghee], that is short for _Guillaume_ [ghee-yohm]. _Guillaume_ means William, and the shortened version, _Guy_, means Bill.**

**Also, I've probably only been to three weddings in my life, so I don't know if the few details I wrote about this one are even correct. Please forgive me if I made a mistake.**

**Okay. please review!!!**

**-Percabeth95**


End file.
